


Enchantment

by BloodEnvy



Series: Kinds of Love [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BloodEnvy
Summary: After Peter has left, you and Tony are left to discuss his claims that he's going to "marry you someday".





	Enchantment

You smiled, flinching away as Tony’s stubble tickled the side of your neck, under your jaw. He pressed a quick kiss to your cheek as he leaned over your shoulder, his hand braced on the arm of your desk chair. You turned to give him a fleeting, appreciative smile; his chest was bare, and he had a pair of sweats slung low on his hips. He moved to kiss your throat as you turned away again, eyes back on the computer, and he chuckled as you shied away from his lips.

You were halfway through copying (with heavy paraphrasing) the last of your notes and recommendations for research avenues on the themes in _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ into an email to send to Peter, your notebook next to you on the desk. He’d left earlier that afternoon with a couple of your copies of the plays in hand, each one filled with your own personal annotations.

“I like it when you’re all studious,” he said in your ear, his tone casual but still managing to flirt with intimate in a way only Tony Stark could have managed. His fingers slid lightly through the hair at your temple. “You get this cute little wrinkle between your eyebrows when you’re concentrating. You get it when you’re in a fight, too. It’s adorable.”

“Key word here is ‘concentrating’, honey,” you replied in exasperated amusement, still typing away. “I need to get this done for Pete.”

“Right now, though? It’s late.”

You glanced at the clock in the corner of your screen. It was almost one in the morning. “Damn. Have you eaten?”

You could see Tony’s answering grin reflected in the make up mirror you’d left on your desk, and you felt butterflies tickle your stomach. Ever since his little declaration to you and Peter earlier, you’d found it hard to look at him without blushing. You’d found yourself taking an extra long shower just so you could relieve the burning in your cheeks and neck for a little while.

_Since I decided I’m going to marry you one day._

“I have. You haven’t.”

“Oh.” His smile widened, and you rolled your eyes. “Don’t get smug.”

“When am I anything else?” he replied with a smirk, placing a plate down on top of your notebook. “And this time, I deserve to be.”

You turned to smile up at him. “Did you make me mac and cheese?”

“Gnocchi alfredo, actually.”

“You’re improving,” you noted teasingly, accepting the fork he pressed into your hand. “Doesn’t smell burnt at all.”

“Just eat it, smartass.” He turned your seat back around again, kissing the top of your head.

“Y’know, you’re the last person allowed to lecture me on self-care, Mr. Stark,” you joked, even as you stabbed the fork into a piece of gnocchi.

“You know I love it when you call me that.”

You rolled your eyes, twisting back to press a quick kiss to his cheek with your mouth full. “I know. Now, hush. I’m busy.”

Tony spoke again once you’d finished eating. “You’re killing me here, sweetheart.”

“Hmm?”

He groaned playfully, his forehead bumping against your shoulder. “C’mon. Come to bed. I’ve missed you.”

You’d learnt a while ago that pointing out you’d spent most of the day together was pointless. Tony could lock himself away in the lab for days at a time – although you’d noticed he was doing that less and less of late – and forget that he hadn’t seen you in all that time, but other days he’d decide that more than half an hour apart was completely too much and wildly unacceptable. So, instead of mentioning it, you reached up to run your fingers through his hair affectionately.

“I know, baby. Look, if you’re tired, you should go to bed. I want to finish this up.”        

You felt Tony’s lips brush against your jawline again, and you leaned into it slightly. “Does this really have to be done tonight?”

“I mean…”

“It’s a school night. He’ll be all tucked away by now, May would have made sure of it.”

You fought back a yawn. Stupid, traitor body. “Okay, so maybe you have a point.”

Tony turned your seat around, leaning over you with a pout. “Please, sweetheart.”

“You know, one day I’m going to be able to say ‘no’ to you.”

“Hopefully that day doesn’t come anytime soon,” Tony replied gently, but his tone had a slightly nervous edge that surprised you. He kissed you lightly, pulling you up out of the chair by the hand with a smile. You lifted your hands to turn under them like you were dancing, leaning over the desk to save your work. You felt Tony’s hands take a gentle hold on your hips, fingers smoothing over the skin as he pushed the hem of your shirt up slightly. His hips pressed teasingly against your backside, and you shook your head in amusement.

“Why, did you have something coming up you’re gonna need to con me into?” you joked, and you felt Tony’s hands falter. He stepped back slightly, and you straightened, turning to face him. “What?”

He raised an eyebrow, giving you a pointed, almost pained look. “Really?”

“Wh-? Oh, baby, I was joking.” you assured him, stepping up to him. You wrapped your hands around both of his own by his sides, tangling your fingers together. His expression softened; it was still guarded, still measuring, but you could see the naked affection in his eyes as he studied your face. Nerves blossomed in your stomach as he did, and you bit your lip, choosing your words carefully. “Weren’t you? Joking, I mean… about what you said earlier, when you said… when Peter was here.”

Tony sniffed slightly, releasing your hands and stepping around you to pick up your abandoned plate. He spoke with his back to you. “Why would I joke about that?”

“I… I don’t know.” you said, shrugging helplessly. You gestured between the two of you. “We haven’t exactly talked about… all this.”

Tony put the plate back down after a moment, turning around to face you again. He leaned back against the edge of the desk, folding his arms across his chest. When he didn’t speak, you babbled.

“Tony, we haven’t even said… you know…”

“Oh,” Tony replied plainly. He looked mildly surprised. “Haven’t I? I meant to.”

You sighed, exasperated. You moved to sit on the edge of your bed, noticing the small puff of dust that rose as you did. While Tony had a cleaning staff that took care of the facility, including the other Avengers’ rooms, you’d insisted – probably foolishly – when you moved in that you’d clean up after yourself. Clearly, you hadn’t used this room in a while. “Tony…”

He broke into a warm, affectionate smile, straightening and moving to stand in front of you. He moved to a crouch, taking your hands in his. There was such a surprising amount of earnest in his eyes, you almost had to look away. You felt your heart tighten in your chest, and you swallowed.

“Of course, I love you, sweetheart…. Shouldn’t even be a question. I don’t know what I would be without you.”

He inhaled deeply, eyes falling to your lap. His thumb brushed over the knuckles of your left hand, lingering on your ring finger. “Y/N, I have been a disaster most of my life. An extremely accomplished disaster one, maybe, but still a mess. But then… I became Iron Man. I joined the Avengers. I loved Pepper, and she loved me back, at least for a while. I had a purpose. For the first time in my life, I was more than just… my father’s son.

“And then… Ultron happened. _I_ made Ultron happen. Pepper left me… also my fault. And the Accords tore the team apart.” He shook his head, raising his gaze to yours. “I would have drowned under all that, if it hadn’t been for you. All this time, and you’re the only thing that’s kept my head above water. Made me _want_ to keep on breathing.”

“Tony…”

He smiled, releasing your hand to reach up and wipe a tear from your cheek with his thumb. He cupped your cheek in his hand, his palm warm against your skin. “Something about you has entrapped me, so completely and so effortlessly, I don’t think you even realize you’ve done it. But I’m yours, Y/N… impossibly, inescapably… you’ve captured every part of me, from the disaster everyone else can see to the lovesick fool only you seem to know in spite of it.”

He stood, pressing his lips to your forehead. He straightened after a moment of lingering there, sniffing again. “So, yeah, sweetheart. I was serious.”

Your heartbeat was in your throat, so instead of speaking, you stood. You stepped forward tentatively, took his face in your hands slowly, and after a moment, crushed your lips to his. Tony wrapped his arms around your waist and returned it in kind, his words echoed in feel of his lips. You bunched the hair at the back of his head in your hand, tugging him closer. His chest was flush to yours, one of his hands slipping under your shirt to caress the skin of the small of your back.

You finally broke apart to catch your breath, and Tony rested his forehead against yours, still holding you tight.

“Hey, Tone?”

His voice dropped to match your hushed tone. “Yeah, sweetheart?”

You wet your lips with your tongue, squeezing your eyes shut for a moment before pulling back slightly to meet his gaze. “Marry me?”


End file.
